World of Suspense Vol 1 5
Supporting Characters: * Simon's wife Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Unnamed Police sergeant * Unnamed Police officer * Police officer duplicate Races and Species: * | StoryTitle2 = By the Dark of the Moon | Writer2_1 = Carl Wessler | Penciler2_1 = John Giunta | Inker2_1 = John Giunta | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Green-skinned aliens land near a small Balkan town decades ago and lose their pigmentation except under a full moon when their hatred for humanity returns and they strike out. An inventor claims to have created a machine which will show scenes from the past, but he fakes a movie to frame a rival for the woman he loved. His plan is foiled when the moon rises revealing him to be the last green-skinned alien. | Appearing2 = | StoryTitle3 = Menace Below! | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = John Romita | Inker3_1 = John Romita | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = A communist spy makes the mistake of attempting to learn the secrets of an American anti-frogman explosive device while approaching the device under water as a frogman. | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = The Men In Glass! | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Don Heck | Inker4_1 = Don Heck | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Aliens wearing glass protective helmets appear in a ballroom where a waiter who has only been in America for three months works. They threaten everyone with death unless they give them the information they want for their planned invasion. The waiter offers to help them, enraging the crowd. He tells the leader of the aliens that he likes to sing and the leader indulges him. The waiter sings the Star-Spangled Banner with such voice control that it cracks the alien's helmets rendering them helpless. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mr. Winslow Antagonists: * Races and Species: * | ReprintOf5 = Spellbound Vol 1 24 | StoryTitle5 = The Mind-Reader | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = typeset | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = A real estate agent gains telepathy from a magic paper weight. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Tom Norton Supporting Characters: * Bobby Norton Other Characters: * Mr. Mason * Mr. Frank Races and Species: * Humans | StoryTitle6 = The Lead-Lined Box! | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Chuck Miller | Inker6_1 = Chuck Miller | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = A scientist invents a memory visualizer in order to test his theory that human infants are born with the collective memories of all humanity. He has his assistant fetch him a newborn baby in a lead-lined box to be the subject of the experiment. The machine reveals the box's occupant has memories of slavery, sleeping on floors and being thrown bones to eat all the while taking pleasure in it. The scientist is disheartened and destroys his equipment. He gives the box back to the assistant and when the assistant opens it, he removes the puppy he had substituted out of concern the experiment would be too dangerous for a baby. | Appearing6 = | StoryTitle7 = The Brain Trap! | Writer7_1 = Carl Wessler | Penciler7_1 = George Roussos | Inker7_1 = George Roussos | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = | Synopsis7 = A man invents a chemical formula that both restores baldness and grants telepathy. At first, he thinks to start a company with a partner, but when he reads his partner's mind that he intends to kill him, he decides instead to burn his formula and remain content in his job. | Appearing7 = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}